Bien está lo que bien acaba
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Neville podría haberla elegido a ella. Primero son amigos, luego algo más y después vuelven al principio. Sí, él podría haber elegido a Luna pero entonces, tal vez, las cosas habrían sido diferentes y él no cambiaría lo que tiene por nada del mundo. Al principio son dos amigos, luego todo se convierte en sueños rotos y después... Bueno, bien está lo que bien acaba.
1. Dos amigos

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Dos amigos**

Neville estaba muy cansado.

Llevaba entrenando en solitario desde hacía dos horas, apuntando al mismo blanco una y otra vez pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo que al principio, el mismo que hacía tres días, cuando comenzó: nulo.

No conseguía que el palito de madera que simulaba a una varita saltase de la mano muerta e inmóvil del muñeco de práctica. Se sentía horriblemente avergonzado de no ser capaz de hacer un simple _expeliarmus_. Pensaba en lo que diría su abuela y en lo decepcionados que habrían estado sus padres y llegaba a una conclusión tan sencilla y obvia que hasta un tonto como él podía estar seguro de que era cierto: no me merecía estar en Gryffindor.

Gryffindor era para los valientes y osados. Para magos y brujas muy capaces que podían enfrentarse al mal y ayudar a los demás. Y él no se sentía ni valiente, ni osado, ni capaz de otra cosa que no fuese trasplantar plantas. Sólo pensar en el resto de chicos de su curso le hacía sentir patético, y eso sin contar las burlas de los chicos de Slytherin y la mirada decepcionada de su abuela cada vez que llegaban las notas en julio. Era más que patético, era... era... era repugnante, una vergüenza para su casa y su familia.

—Deberías relajarte un poco, si no nunca lo conseguirás.

Neville dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz conocida y soñadora de Luna. El chico sonrió ligeramente al ver su collar de chapas de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y sus pendientes de rábanos. Hoy debía ser un día especial para que Luna hubiese decidido engalanarse con sus mejores joyas, pensaba Neville, con vierta burla cariñosa.

La verdad era que Luna y él se habían convertido en dos personas muy cercanas ese año. El entrenamiento con el ED les había acercado a todos mucho pero lo que tenía con Luna era especial, sentía que ella era capaz de entenderle como nadie lo hacía. Se habían convertido en amigos en poco tiempo y Neville se sentía feliz de que haberla conocido. Con todas sus rarezas, Luna era una chica lista y divertida, y siempre conseguía subirle el ánimo.

—Tú lo has conseguido ya, ¿verdad?

—Sí—contestó ella con una sonrisa suave, mirando a su alrededor como si realmente no le interesase del todo la conversación—. Al principio me parecía muy difícil—admitió, mirándole directamente a los ojos, lo que logró incomodarle—, pero una vez que lo hice ya me sale casi sin pensar.

—Me gustaría que me pasase lo mismo—susurró el chico mirando hacia otro lado a la vez que bajaba la cabeza con pesar.

—Lo conseguirás, estoy segura de ello.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al ver la sonrisa confiada de Luna. Era extraño verla sonreírle tan directamente y no a las musarañas.

—Tú no confías en ti, pero yo sí. Y Harry también—su sonrisa se amplió mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres—. Además, está muy claro que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, Neville. En el fondo lo sabes.

El chico no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo antes de que Luna desapareciese como si sólo hubiese sido una aparición. Sentía algo extraño por dentro, cierta calidez que no conseguía explicar, pero ahora tenía más claro que nunca que debía conseguirlo.

Por él, por Harry y por Luna, seguramente la mejor amiga que tenía.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Sueños Rotos

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Sueños Rotos.**

Neville se sentó en las escaleras medio derruidas que daban al vestíbulo del castillo. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y él seguía cubierto de sangre y suciedad. Era plenamente consciente de la pinta que tenía y de que debería subir a la torre y utilizar lo que quedase de las duchas y las camas, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para nada.

Dejó la espada de Gryffindor en el suelo con respeto reverencial, todavía sin poder creer que realmente hubiese hecho lo que había hecho. Por Merlín, se había enfrentado al mismísimo Voldemort. Estaba loco, toda esa maldita guerra le había trastornado.

Rió quedamente al pensar en ello. Sí, en cierto modo estaba algo perturbado, tal vez hasta traumatizado, porque todo lo que había visto y hecho esa noche no dejaría la mente indemne a nadie. Mierda, él había matado. No, no había utilizado la maldición asesina pero sí había cortado miembros, había hecho que piedras enormes volaran contra otras personas y había saltado sobre ellas cuando habían caído muertas. Había llegado a utilizar la maldición _cruciatus_ contra mortífagos. Se había convertido en todo lo que había temido. ¿Todo eso le convertía en un monstruo?

Se frotó la cara con las manos y después enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas. Se sentía enfermo y sucio más allá de los restos de la batalla que quedaban en su piel. No, la suciedad que a él le preocupaba era esa que no se iba con agua, la que se había filtrado por sus poros hasta su sangre y ahora corría por sus venas.

No se sentía como un ganador.

Habían perdido a Fred, a Lavender, a Colin, al profesor Lupin... Y también estaban los que no habían muerto. Neville quiso echarse a llorar cuando vio la pierna cercenada de Terry Boot o la cara completamente quemada de Anthony Goldstoin. Todo, en suma, le había transformado en una persona totalmente diferente. Hacía apenas un día creía estar preparado para lo que era la guerra, de hecho, se había imaginado la Batalla Final como un acontecimiento glorioso en el que se pondría fin a toda esa masacre.

Estúpido, mil veces estúpido.

—Deberías descansar.

Pillado por sorpresa, Neville dio un bote al escuchar la voz de Luna a sus espaldas. Un sentimiento extraño le recorrió la columna, una sensación que no le gustó. Luna y él habían comenzado a tener algo poco definido al principio de ese horrible curso, se podría decir que habían terminado siendo novios mientras el año avanzaba pero ahora, cuando miraba a la muchacha, Neville se sentía vacío por dentro. La quería pero no de la forma en que lo había hecho antes. Algo había cambiado entre ellos y creaba un muro infranqueable.

—Yo también lo siento.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Neville con confusión mientras Luna se sentaba a su lado a una distancia cómoda para el muchacho.

—Yo también siento el cambio entre nosotros dos. Antes había algo pero ahora ha desaparecido. Sólo puedo verte como un amigo, pero no creo que eso sea malo. ¿Tú qué piensas?—se explicó la muchacha con la naturalidad y la brutal sinceridad que la caracterizaba.

—Me siento igual que tú, la verdad. Han pasado demasiadas cosas como para planteármelo si quiera. Pensé que sería diferente, imaginaba que al acabar la guerra podríamos estar juntos totalmente, ya sabes. Terminar los estudios, trabajar, casarnos y tener hijos. Es lo que había soñado para nosotros.

—Los planes de vida raramente se cumplen, lo mejor es dar un paso a la vez y ver qué pasa—dijo Luna mirando el cielo totalmente despejado.

—Supongo que tienes razón—concordó Neville con una risa ligera.

Tardaron mucho rato en volver al interior del castillo pero ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio ni intentó hacer nada más. Sólo se quedaron ahí, mirando el cielo azul, pensando en los sueños rotos.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Los frutos

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Los Frutos. **

Neville se enredó todavía más en las sábanas de su cama. No tenía nada que hacer ese día y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo. Con lo que no contaba era con una personita de aproximadamente metro y medio, pelo marrón y alborotado y batería para todo el día.

—¡Papá!¡Es hora de levantarse!

La niña saltó sin ningún cuidado encima de la cama de Neville, esquivando sus piernas de milagro. El hombre metió la cabeza bajo la almohada tratando de acallar los gritos de su hija pequeña, Alice.

—¿Por qué no puede ser como Frank y dormir hasta el mediodía?—murmuró el hombre mientras la niña seguía saltando alegremente sin importarle las evidentes quejas de su padre.

—¡Deja de remolonear, papá!¡Hoy es el día especial de alguien y hay que celebrarlo!

¿Quién era el padre aquí? Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que Neville se hacía esa pregunta pero a pesar de todo le encantaba el carácter de su hija que siempre estaba riendo y corriendo de un lado para otro. Era un torbellino con patas al que ni siquiera Hannah, mujer de paciencia infinita e innumerables armas de persuasión, podía controlar.

—¡Alice, pretendo dormir!—gritó una voz enfadada desde la habitación de al lado aunque el tono adormilado estropeaba un poco el efecto—. ¡Dale al botón de apagado!

—¡Frank, es hora de levantarse!¡Lo mismo para ti, Neville!

Neville sonrió a escondidas debajo de la almohada.

Cierto, a él le encantaba dormir y pasar el día sin hacer nada a menos que tuviese que ver con plantas pero no se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a su hija. Observó la carita redondeada y algo roja de Alice que gritó de entusiasmo cuando vio que por fin le hacía caso.

—Bien, pequeña, ya me has despertado—dijo Neville con una sonrisa depredadora. Alice borró la sonrisa de su cara y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Como castigo tendrás un ataque de cosquillas!

Alice chilló cuando Neville la tumbó en la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. En algún momento se unió Frank en defensa de su hermana y la guerra comenzó de verdad. Neville mentiría si dijera que no tenía problemas manejando a sus hijos, sobre todo a Frank, que ya iba mayor, pero finalmente logró que los dos se rindieran.

—Cariño—les interrumpió Hannah cuando Neville estaba clamando su victoria—, Luna y Rolf avisaron de que llegarían pronto, y tampoco creo que Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny tarden en llegar.

—¿Bromeas?—sonrió Neville—. Ron no se levantará hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo menos.

Hannah rió mientras se acercaba a él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño—susurró antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Neville miró a su mujer como hacía mucho tiempo que no la miraba.

Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en un moño desordenado y varios mechones caían por su rostro redondo, enmarcando sus enormes ojos marrones. Neville recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que vio sus ojos por primera vez y estaba seguro de que había sido entonces cuando se había enamorado de ella. Era simplemente preciosa, divertida y una madre perfecta.

No podría haber elegido a alguien mejor para pasar el resto de su vida.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!—gritaron sus hijos rompiendo el momento íntimo sólo para mejorarlo.

Neville miró a su familia totalmente agradecido de poder pasar su cumpleaños con esas tres personas que hacían de su vida una aventura.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
